Lydia Garmadon
by Master Jarrus
Summary: Lydia Garmadon is a normal girl. It's her family and friends who aren't. Oh and the fact that she seems to take after her father, the guy who keeps attacking the city with no motive. It could be worse, she could be part human like her friend Blake. Nevermind her grandfather is the First Spinjistzu Master. Mov!Genbend!T for mature themes and womanizers. Kai Blake I'm looking at you
1. Lydia Garmadon

**Told you I would post later. So April 5th I have finals, 7th I'm selling art and the 10th will hopefully have art entered into a district competition. Please, for those who pray, ask God that I will be able to get all the art I need to do done.**

Kai frowned at the girl who was their new neighbor. She was crying, he didn't know why it bothered him. Probably because she's a girl and it reminds him of when Nya was crying. He slowly approached her. "Are you ok," he asked. She jerked her head up, her apple green eyes blinked back her tears rapidly. Kai sat down next to her, "Do you need a hug, my sister really likes them when she's crying," the girl blinked at him, "You aren't scared of me," Kai looked at her confusedly then shook his head no. "A hug would be nice," Kai smiled and pulled the girl into his arms. "My name is Kai, what's yours?" the girl nuzzled his shoulder. "Lydia...Garmadon," Kai smiled. He liked that name it was pretty. "What's your sister's name?" she asked after her crying subsided into sniffles. "Nya, maybe we can all play later," Kai grinned at the thought of a new friend. "Okay, I'll ask my mommy," Lydia said with a smile. She used her sleeve to wipe away the remaining tears. "Stay right there," she stood up and ran to go get her mom.

Koko smiled at her stepdaughter's enthusiasm. She finally made a new friend. "I'll have to talk to his parents first. Why don't we stop at their apartment on our way to Uncle Wu's, okay," Lydia smiled randantly. "Let me go tell him, so we can find his apartment and he can move from where I told him not to," Lydia ran off to go tell her new friend before Koko could say anything. She laughed softly and got up to follow the child. "It's the one behind you," Koko turned around the corner to see a kid with spiky hair point at a door behind Lydia. "Mommy, he's our neighbor," Lydia cried out to her mother. "I was aware we had new neighbors. Nice to meet you Mr. Bilens," Koko bent down to shake his hand. "Mommy, his name is Kai," Lydia informed her. "Mr. Bilens is what people call my dad," Kai said as he opened the door to his home. "Mom, I made a new friend, is it okay her and her mom come in," he shouted. A woman with long black hair came into view. "Kai, what have I told you about shout-KOKO," Kai's mother exclaimed. "Maya?"

 **Again please pray that I get all the art I need, done.**


	2. Instagram

**Sorry guys it's not new just errors fixed.**

Koko smiled as she posted a picture of Lydia and her new friends. She honestly hated the idea of people seeing the girl's life but Misako is threatening to fight for guardianship. Koko sighed Garmadon technically would win but everybody was biased. The picture had Lydia in the center Kai on one side Nya on the other and her newest friend Blake Devourer behind her with his head resting in her shoulder.

The post had a few hundred views in a matter of minutes, there were mostly nasty comments but there were the few of 'I don't see what the big fuss is she's just a little kid' or the 'does that boy have scales?' Koko sighed again. She scrolled through the comments deleting the inappropriate and depressing ones. She then started laughing at the most recent one.

'My daughter is making friends with boys!?' She replied against her better judgement. 'Yep, just like you can make friends with the opposite gender, it's so much easier than the same.' Maya peeked over her friends shoulder.

"Garmadon being a protective daddy?" she asked. "Yeah, the only reason we don't live with him. Is that he doesn't want Liddy to deal with him when he has a fit or worse she starts having them herself," Koko looked up at Maya with a weak smile. "Nature vs Nurture, he believes in nurture because of what happened with his dad," Maya rubbed Koko's shoulder. "He never told me what happened," Maya looked her sympathetically. "I don't know the full story, but there was he was neglected by him especially after he was bitten by the Great Devourer," Koko' eyes widen in surprise. She looked over at where the kids were playing, one in particular stood out. Blake's scales on his hands and face seemed to satch the light just right, all she knew about him was that his mother was a Serpentine and his father was a human. "Human and Serpentine." Maya shook her head in slight disbelief, "I didn't know they could mix."

"MOM!" Kai and Nya shouted. Lydia was in between them, trying to be peacekeeper for whatever argument they had had now. Blake just looked at them and muttered, "Stupid humans. They can't do anything but have petty fights without their mothers." Koko frowned at what she heard from the young boy, but said nothing.

* * *

After lunch Garmadon attacked the city. Well his generals did the "evil" overlord was missing. Koko sighed and turned off the news before Lydia found out and was upset by it. Someone knocked on the door in an urgent manner. Koko frowned, as consider who it was. The contract had said that the landlord couldn't evict them when Garamdon attacked the city unless the property was destroyed, right?

Koko hesitantly opened the door and was shocked by who was there.

"I'm sorry, Lydia isn't here, right?" Koko rolled her eyes.

"She's suppose to be taking a nap," Koko said. giggles and footsteps running away before a door shutting was heard. Koko looked back at her husband, he had soft wistful expression on his face.

"You could always call off the attacks and we can move back in with you," she said softly, knowing that he woul regret missing out on more moments like this. Garmadon shook his head,

"What if I-," he stopped for a moment, "I just wanted make sure we both agreed the dating age was sixteen," Koko rolled her eyes, this man could be some stubborn at times. "Yes, now if that was all, leave. If it wasn't come in," her voice suggesting what would happen if he talked about anything other then changing his mind about raising his child. He opened his mouth.

"Every stalling attempt will cause the dating age to drop a year," Koko told him.

"I was just going to say I love you and please tell Liddy that I love her and always have," he pouted. "I will," he started to walk away.

"I love you too and Liddy has said that she'll always love you because you're her daddy." Garmadon turned around and grinneded. Koko shut the door after a moment and Garmadon used a walkie talkie to call off the attack.

"But sir, we haven't even really begun," General Number One said in confusion. "Are you questioning my orders, General?" Garmadon asked.


	3. First Day at this School

**I'm mostly fixing errors right but if I missed any feel free to let me know.**

"Hi, I'm Lydia Garmadon. You guys probably know who my dad is, but I've honestly only met him once and I was two months old," Lydia looked at her class. The first-graders just stared at her. She look at the teacher, "Is there assigned seats?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, you sit in the back as far away from me as possible," the teacher growled at her. "I really didn't mean to knock over your coffee," Lydia told her. The teacher pointed toward the back, Lydia hung her head and walked to the back. She sat down, she looked at her desk, it had gum on the bottom, cravings and mean things written on it. Lydia pulled out her eraser and started scrubbing at it. She stopped and remembered when she was in kindergarten how trouble she was in because the teacher thought she had added to it.

* * *

She got all her work done and was the first one to turn it in. The teacher glared at her, "I haven't even finish giving the instructions on this assignment, Ms. Garmadon," she sneered.

"I-i'm sorry, it just look like some work I've done with my un-ncle when he was babysitting me," Lydia's eyes were wide with confusion. Uncle Wu was always pleased with her when she was able to finish the work quickly. "Your uncle? As in your father's brother?" the teacher asked. "Yeah, Uncle Wu," Lydia state. "Wu, as in Sensei Wu," Lydia nodded. "You're saying that Sensei Wu, the man who has saved Ninjago, is not only your uncle but is Lord Garmadon's brother?" the teacher laughed.

"He-he is, he's my dad's younger brother. He calls my mom his sister in law," Lydia didn't understand, why did the teacher sound like they didn't believe her?

 _Smack!_

The teacher slapped Lydia, "Don't lie to me." Lydia touched her cheek, that had hurt. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "I'm no-not lying," she hiccuped. "Go to the principal's office," the teacher shouted.

Nya looked at her friend, she stood up.

"Miss, Lydia is telling the truth. I've seen Sensei Wu visited them on holidays and call Lydia niece," Nya said, standing up. "Well you can go to the office with her for supporting her lies," the teacher pointed at the door. Nya and Lydia stood up and packed their stuff and walked out the door. "You need to stop defending me, Nya. I've heard our mom's talking and they have been talking about putting us into different schools, so you don't get expelled anymore," Lydia told her friend. "But if I don't then who will. She hit you, Liddy. Adults aren't supposed to hit kids," Nya crossed her arms, she looked at Lydia's red cheek the edges were already turning purple. Lydia just shrugged, "Well, all the main characters in movies and stuff get way worse than I do and they still act nice. So I think I should still be nice too," Lydia smiled weakly. "That doesn't mean you let people do whatever they want to you," Nya snapped.

They walked into the office, the desk lady looked up at them.

She stood up, "Are you alright," she rushed over to Lydia. "I've had worse," she answered honestly. The lady stared at her, "Come with me, you need to go to the nurse. What's your name sweetie?" Lydia sighed. "Lydia. My mom is Koko Garmadon and my dad is Lord Garmadon. My mom is at work right now and my dad has never been around," the lady stopped walking with Lydia. "I'm not going to the nurse anymore, am I?" Lydia guessed. The lady shook her head, "It doesn't matter, it's not your fault. Who hit you?" she asked continuing to escort her to the nurse. "The teacher," Lydia answered, "She said that I need to stop lying. 'Cept I wasn't lying I was telling the truth. Sensei Wu really is my uncle."

* * *

Koko looked at her employer. "Lydia's school called asking if Sensei Wu is really her uncle?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Yes and they said that her teacher had hit Lydia," he answered warily as Koko's eyes flashed dangerously. "I've met Lydia, and she seems like she's a good kid despite her… parentage. So, I'll let you leave early to go get her and she can hang out around the office if she doesn't make a fuss, we don't want a repeat of bring your kid to work, do we," Koko winced at the memory.

Lydia and a boy named Jay got in an argument over whose parent was better. Jay had said something about Garmadon and Lydia had punched him in the stomach.

"No sir," she got up and walked out of his office.

Edna, Jay's mother, looked at Koko, "Is everything all right, dear," the older woman asked, they had became friends after their children's episode. "No, Lydia's teacher hit her," Koko's voice was tight with anger. "Who's in trouble Liddy or the teacher?" Edna asked walking with Koko to her cubicle. "I have no idea, but I'm going to tell Garmadon what happened. If Lydia's in trouble then there is going to be hell to pay," she grabbed her purse and her phone, already typing.

"Won't that make Lydia's situation worse?" Edna asked, hoping to soothe the young, volatile woman. "Wu offered to homeschool her, I wanted to give the schools a chance," Edna frowned. It could get worse and probably will, she sighed and called Ed. She wonders if maybe a foreign exchange program will be safer for he adopted son.

* * *

Koko walked into the school. She was directed to the nurses office with the principal as an escort.

"I must say, I'm surprised your daughter would accuse Ms. Meitar of hitting her, but she has a mark that definitely couldn't have been made by a student," he told Koko.

"You think she's lying and that someone else hit her but you had to call me because that's the only reasonable explanation. Did any students testify against your precious teacher?" Koko asked, poisonous honey dripped from each word. The principal shrank back. "Well I-I didn't want to upset the other students," Koko's look practically screamed 'you're a pathetic wimp' he looked away.

"You are aware of what may happen in my husband finds out? He sent us to live in the city because he was afraid, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to raise that little girl. How do you think he is going to react when he finds out that she is getting abused by school teachers?" she stormed ahead, Garmadon knew already she told him that he can't do anything until she hears Lydia's story. "And they wonder why he wants to take over this messed up country," she muttered despite her desire to shout it at the man who was cowering and begging her not to tell Garmadon.

* * *

Garmadon attacked the city later, Ms. Meitar was fired and "mysteriously" missing (Koko's doing not Garmadon's, no really Maya helped). Lydia sat next to Koko, Wu and Misako in her living room.

"She hit you because you said I was your uncle," Lydia nodded holding ice to her cheek.

"She said I was lying," Misako got up and started pacing. "Sako, you'll wear the carpet," Wu told her tugging on her hand.

"Right, sorry," she sat down, but she was fidgeting. "It's not your fault Aunt Sako," Lydia attempted to soothe her "aunt". Misako gave her a weak smile. If only she knew that it actually was, if Misako had left Lydia with Garmadon when she left instead of dumping her at Darkly's, Garmadon might have been more confident in raising her. Then Lydia would never had to deal with abuse from biased adults.

Misako sighed, "I'm assuming Monty found out," she looked out the window. Some buildings that were near the board of education building were smoking. "I told him," Koko was also looking out the window. "Why?" Misako couldn't believe her.

'Does Koko want my little girl's life to be depressing?' she thought.

"Mommy says that Daddy loves me and that if she doesn't tell him stuff, like people hurting me, he will be even more upset then if he found out immediately," Lydia explained for Koko.

"This is true, all of Ninjago could be destroyed if he finds everything out at once. I would like to homeschool Lydia for you Koko, but first I want to make sure Ninjago will be properly protected from my brother," Wu said. "What kind of protection?" Koko asked. "You specialize in it,"


	4. Easter, If Only

"Dad, come on or we'll be late," Lord Garmadon smiled at his daughter's voice. He looked in the mirror, he was staring at his teenage self. Something about that bothered him, but he just pushed it into a corner of his mind.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called, he and his wife chuckled at their daughter's impatience. Garmadon smiled at her, again the thing that was pushed in a corner of his mind was saying that something wasn't right. He pushed it aside again and just kissed Koko on the cheek. "Well you heard her. We don't want to be late," he said with mock seriousness," Koko snickered.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to be late, even though there was no specific time of when we have to be there," she laughed.

They came out of their room and saw Lydia "dressed" with her shirt on backwards her shoes on the wrong feet and hair sticking up in different directions. Koko just laughed, "Let's fix your outfit, little lady," she told Lydia as she guided her back to her room.

Garmadon shook his head slightly in mirth and started making breakfast then stopped. Would Lydia be offended if he cooked eggs for breakfast? He decided pancakes were a safer bet and quickly started gathering ingredients. Garmadon frowned, the thing kept bothering him. It pushed thoughts in his head of isn't Liddy's hair a few shades blonder not redder? Why did he think she would be offended by eggs? Or why did he look so young? He shook his head, he just wanted to enjoy today.

Pancakes were devoured, hair was brushed, and shoes put on proper feet and they were out the door.

"So are we going to stop by Maya and Rei's Easter service they invited us too or no?" Koko asked Garmadon. "When did they invite us?" he didn't remember. "A few days ago," Koko glanced at him with concern. "Uh… right yeah, let's go and then we can go to my brother's," Garmadon quickly covered. They walked a little ways before they were at the church.

"Garmadon, Koko, I'm so glad you came," Maya greeted them with a hug. " Where are Kai and Nya," Lydia asked.

The siblings snuck up behind her and shouted, "BOO!" Lydia screamed and then laughed along with them. "Kai, Nya! You were outside for five minutes. What happened to your clothes?" Maya asked. "I fell, Kai got into a fight with Jay," Nya snitched, at least in Kai's opinion she did. "Why were you fighting with Jay?" Maya asked. "He helped Nya up and then asked if they could have a playdate," Kai pouted.

All the adults rolled their eyes. "Go clean up, both of you," Maya groaned, "Why do I even have them dress up nice? I should do what you do Koko just put them in play clothes," Koko just patted the older woman's back. "That was actually Garmadon's idea, but I think he wanted an excuse not to dress up either," she said. He shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

"That sermon took forever," Garmadon whined.

"It was only half an hour," Koko said, remembering that he has the attention span of a toddler. "Yeah, forever," he drew out forever. "Dramaqueen," Koko muttered. "What was that?" Garmadon's head snapped towards her. "Shouldn't we pick up Liddy?" Koko asked innocently. "That is not what you said," he growled. She giggled and started walking faster, then breaking out into a run. "Get back here," Koko's laughter rang out as he started chasing her. She quickly stopped in front of the classroom.

"Mom!" Lydia ran up to the door. "Hi, sweetie," Lydia was let out of the classroom and Koko picked her up and turned around just in time for Garmadon was right in front of her. "Dad! Can I be on your shoulders?" Lydia asked. Garmadon shot a glare at Koko before taking Lydia from her and placing the young girl on his shoulders. Koko smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. Garmadon repeated the action immaturely. "Mom, Dad, sticking your tongues out at people is rude," the couple just laughed. "You're right, Liddy, but your mommy started it," Garmadon blamed her. "That doesn't make it okay, Dad," Garmadon spluttered at his daughter's new found maturity.

* * *

After a long walk up to the monastery.

"This is why I didn't want to dress up," Garmadon commented. Liddy was asleep in his arms. Koko smiled at him.

"Good reason, I'll keep that in mind for next holiday… or is it a birthday next?" she mumbled to herself.

"You guys are actually coming," a voice said in mild surprise. "Hello, Morro. How do you like being a moody teenager?" Garmadon asked. Morro rolled his eyes and opened the gate for them. "Sensei, Misako! They're finally here!" he shouted. Misako and Wu came out.

The thing in the back of Garmadon's head spoke up 'Weren't they older when Lydia was born' it asked him. Garmadon pushed it back again.

"Took you three a while, did my niece fall asleep?" Misako asked. "Yeah," Garmadon said with a fond smile toward the sleeping form in his arms. He shifted his arms a little bit, "Liddy, do you want to say hi to your aunt and uncle… oh, and Morro?" Garmadon asked. "Haha very funny," the teen said sarcastically. Lydia groaned and straightened up a little bit. "Hi, Auntie, Uncle, and Morro," she yawned.

Garmadon set her down, Lydia wobbled before walking to Morro and giving him a hug. Morro smiled and ruffled her hair. "Have nice nap?" he asked. "Mhmm," she nodded and leaned against him. Garmadon smiled at the scene, Morro reminded him of himself when he was younger. Moody, unstable, ruthless, but secretly caring and worried that he would hurt someone he cared about. They had a small egg hunt, the adults exchanged news, and Morro played with Lydia.

* * *

Koko and Misako just finished in the kitchen, when Morro shushed them. Koko instantly fell in love with Garmadon and her daughter all over again when she saw the scene in front of her. Garmadon was asleep and laying on his chest was Lydia, her fist clutching his shirt. Koko took a few pictures and then…

Garmadon sat up in bed he rubbed his temples. He looked around his room as the dream faded. He desperately grasped at it remembering Lydia falling asleep on him was the last thing he could recall of it. A tear of fire trailed down his face. If only he had told his father about Wu losing the sword, if only the Devourer wasn't there that day or even that moment. That dream could have been reality.


	5. Middle School

"Can't Uncle just homeschool me," Lydia was being just as stubborn as her father.

"No, you're uncle is unable to do it anymore," Koko tried to hide her bitterness. "Why not? Did you get into a fight with Auntie about Dad again?" Lydia asked quietly. "What? No it's just your uncle has been busy because," Koko stopped. "Dad keeps attacking the city and the police are too occupied with smaller criminals," Lydia finished, her disappointment was obvious. "I'm sorry sweetie, but Kai will be in all your classes," Koko said optimistically. "Yeah, he got held back a year for attacking another student because they made a lewd comment about me," Lydia grumbled.

"You'll have someone to support you, and, hey, maybe next year we can convince Blake to come to school," Lydia snorted. "Yeah right, Blake believes he already knows what's necessary for him to survive in the world. He knows how to read, solve math equations, and that most people hate him because of his heritage. Chances are that even if we did convince Blake to come to school, he would be more hated than me and dad. If he was even allowed in," Lydia said, ruefully. Koko sighed and pulled Lydia into an embrace and ran her fingers through Lydia's hair. "I know it's hard, but it could be worse. It could be exactly how you're father thought it would go when he begged me to raise you here. And if you go to school today I'll tell you everything. Kay?" Koko withdrew her hand from Lydia's hair and put it on her shoulder. Lydia looked at her mom with wide eyes.

'What now? It was Dad's idea to have me raised in Ninjago while he attacked every week? Why? Did he want her to take over from the inside or something?' these questions raced through Lydia's head in a continuous loop.

"Please, Liddy,"

Lydia gave a resigned sigh and nodded. Koko smiled weakly and pulled some of her hair behind her ear. She kissed Lydia's forehead, "Thank you sweetie, have a good day," Koko said before leaving.

Lydia sat numbly for a while before she received a text.

'hey u better not b ditching w/out me' she read. Kai had sent it to her. She remembered what her mom said and sighed. If she wanted answers, she had to go to school, at least for today. 'no will b there soon. U better not leave' she text back.

She grabbed her backpack and quickly ran to the bus stop. The bus closed the doors and started driving off. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she shouted as chased after. She quickly managed to hop on the back and grip the window. She knocked on the window some kids looked back and just stared in shock. She knocked again before clutching the sill as the bus made a wide turn. Cars started honking at her and the bus. Several more turns were made as she held on for her life. Finally the bus made one last turn before coming to a complete stop in front of the school. She hopped off, and ran to a garbage can. She stood back up and wiped the vomit away with her jacket sleeve.

"Why couldn't Uncle Wu just homeschool me," she moaned to no one in particular.

"We wouldn't get to go to school with you," a few voices said behind her. She turned around and smiled weakly at her friends, "Hey guys, the bus left without me and I hitch a ride on the back," she said her face pale… well paler than usual. "Why don't you sit down," Nya said guiding Lydia to a bench.

"That was sick! Hey what's your name?" a boy came up and asked. The others laughed he looked around nervously. "Did I say something funny? Or you're not a celebrity are you?!" he asked panickedly.

"Not exactly, did you just recently move to Ninjago?" Lydia asked. He nodded, "I'm Dareth," he said with a smile. "Well, Dareth, you seem like a nice kid. Stay away from me and you'll be much more successful in life," his eyes widen in hurt. He ran away, Lydia looked away sadly. It sounded mean but it was for the best.

"Liddy, that was really depressing. Are you okay?" Jay asked. "I just had to rid the back of the bus, found out it was my father's idea to raise me here and my whole life has feels like it's one big lie crashing around me. I'm just perfect," she spat out bitterly. Jay blinked a few times in shock, then gave her a hug. "What are you doing," she asked, trying to wiggle out of the hug. "You sound like I did when I found out I was adopted. I don't want you to go done the same path I did," Jay squeezed her a little tighter. "I'm fine," Lydia rolled her eyes and squirmed even more. "Jay, I think Lydia is still anxious with hugs, so can you let go?" Nya said noticing her friend's discomfort. "Ah, sorry, Liddy," Jay jerked away. Lydia gasped for air mockingly. "I wasn't hugging you that tight," Jay glared at her. "Yes you did, my lungs were screaming for help. You just couldn't hear them because they couldn't talk," she said still pretending to gasp. "Why you little," Jay started chasing her in an attempt to tickle her.

"Let's go find Lydia's locker and clean anything that might be on it," Kai whispered to Nya. "You don't actually think that will happen, do you?" Nya asked worriedly. Kai shrugged, "It happened to me after I defended her." Nya stared at her brother in shock. "Nail polish remover should do the trick if any of it is spray paint," he said casually. "Kai," Nya started. "You have nail polish remover, right?" Kai said totally ignoring her sympathy. "Yes," she glared at her brother for his stubbornness.

"Great come on, Koko said that she had locker number 4," Nya grimaced.

"That's sick," she commented.

"I know,"

* * *

Lydia sighed the day was almost over and it hasn't been as terrible as it started. Her locker was clean, but it reeked of nail polish remover. She sat in back and no said anything bad about her, they didn't say anything about her actually. Her lunch didn't give her food poisoning and Dareth came back and said that he didn't care if her dad attacked the city, as long as she didn't say anything about his dad being put in prison for domestic violence. So she even had a new friend, kind of.

The last subject of the day was History taught by Mystake. Lydia remembered going to Mystake's tea shop with Uncle Wu, she would always tell Lydia stuff about her dad from the days of the Serpentine War.

"Who know the story of The Dragon and the Oni? No one, Lydia?" Lydia racked her brain.

"I don't think you've told me that one," Lydia frowned. "Hmm, I thought Wu was going to tell you that one," was her explanation.

Mystake drew a dragon and an oni on the board. "Long ago, before the First Spinjitzu Master found Ninjago, there were the Dragon and the Oni. They were two species that were constantly at war. You see they were complete opposites, the dragons were capable of creating life, but the Oni had the power to destroy," Mystake paused.

"Guess Lydia is an Oni then," someone whispered. Lydia sank in her chair as she felt tears prick at her eyes, she shook her head. Today hasn't been the best day, but she wasn't going to let the comment get to her, besides only babies cry. Mystake frowned at the boy, "Detention, Mr. Tudabone," the boy protested while kids giggled at his name. "At least I didn't get expelled from Darkly's," Lydia commented. "Would you like to join him Ms. Garmadon?" Mystake asked. "No ma'am. I'm sorry, Brad that was uncalled for. You won't make a big deal about it with the FVKs right?" she asked all to innocently. "You!" he got up and lunged at her. She just blinked as Kai and Nya grabbed both of his arms to prevent him from attacking.

"FVKs?" somebody whispered confusedly.

"Bradley Tudabone sit down or you will be put in detention for the rest of the week," Mystake glared at the boy. He sat down and sunk low in his seat. "Anybody else wanting to interrupt my lesson? Good," she turned around and drew a boy in between the dragon and oni,

"During the fighting an Oni and Dragon fell in love and had a child. The child was the balance between them. Capable of creating and destroying," she drew the yin and yang behind the child. "The oni and dragon soon were separated by death. The child was soon fought over by all who discovered it's powers. They did not love the child, they only saw it as a weapon that would help them win. The child ran away and came across a barren land. He taught himself a fighting style based off of his powers and created this vastly different land with each part unique. The First Spinjitzu Master settled down, he met some women and had two sons. The elder son while he brought laughter to many people took after the Spinjitzu Master's father. His oni genes were then brought much more prominently after he was bitten by the Great Devourer and banished to the underworld. The younger was the favorite out of the two boys, his dragon genes flourished under his father's careful guidance. Leaving the older brother seeking attention from the wrong people. The First Spinjitzu Master passed, and his son's lived on. The elder got married, his wife then divorced him and married the younger brother," mutters of "Slut," rippled through the classroom.

Mystake gave them all a firm look before continuing, "The wife soon discovered she was pregnant with the older brother's child. The child was two months when it was abandoned at a dark school, the older brother discovered his child. He was banished to the underworld and became a monster. He took over the underworld and remarried, then sending his new wife to raise his child in Ninjago. Today some historians have searched for the descendants of the First Spinjitzu," Lydia raised her hand and Mystake nodded for her to answer.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Whatever do you mean, child?" Mystake asked playing dumb. "My grandfather was the First Spinjitzu Master. My father is his oldest son. But my aunt is definitely not my mother. So what in the world are you talking about?" Lydia asked angrily. Mystake frowned at her question.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were unaware," she answered cooly. Lydia stood up and whispered, "You're lying, you must be," she stormed out of the classroom refusing to listen to anymore.

As soon as she was out the door she was blinking back tears. Her green eyes seemed to glow from watering.

 _Blink._ The tears started to leak down reflecting red irises.


	6. Snakes!

**Alright, so the next chapter I have been struggling with it's rewrite so please except these recent updates as an apology for my recent inactivity and me probably going MIA again in the near future.**

"Koko, it's Lydia's school,"

Koko grimaced. "What happened this time? I swear if another teacher," her employer shook his head. "The teacher was unaware the lesson was going to upset her. The administrators would like to speak to you personally," he handed her his mobile that he just for when Lydia's school calls.

"Is this Koko Garmadon?" a female voice asked. "Yes, my employer told me the lesson had upset my daughter" Koko said. "I'm afraid so, she stormed out of the class and managed to discreetly leave campus, her friends are attempting to call her from their cellphones as when as some of the schools but she isn't picking up." Koko dropped the phone grabbed her stuff and ran out of the office. "You're shift isn't over yet," her employer called out. "Lydia is missing," she snapped taking the stairs.

* * *

Lydia wandered the streets, she wasn't really sure what she was doing. All she knew was that she was angry and it was someone's fault and she had to leave before she did something she'll regret. Everything was mostly a haze, people she past, signs, everything. She barely registered the rain that started falling down. She felt the cold of each drop though, she pulled up her hood to keep it out.

Her phone kept buzzing, it was making her angrier. She didn't know why, but it was. She shut it off and took out the chip. She paused, what about her mom? _Who cares?_ Lydia felt chills. She cares, she does. She also really wants to crush this, so no one finds her. But why? _She's been lying to me!_ Mystake could've been lying though. Lydia tried to reason with her darker side. _Why would she do that? She never lied before._ Lydia's eyes became a brighter red. _She betrayed me_.

The memory chip crumbled like a stale cracker, it fell to the ground and barely splashed in the small puddle.

* * *

Lydia shivered, her feet were starting to get sore but she couldn't care less. Okay, she actually was pretty hungry. She looked around, she was in Jamanakai Village! She must have walked over a few hundred miles, and that she must have walked through the night.

 _I deserve a treat_ the thought cooed at her. She was really hungry, and there is a candy shop right there. Does she have any money? _Who needs money?_ Lydia frowned it was morally wrong but she didn't think she had any money on her. One time can't hurt, right? Her stomach growled in agreement. Lydia sighed, maybe she could get some of it for free?

* * *

"Give me all the candy in town or I'll release the serpentine on you!" Lydia shouted. Her eyes were now blood red and she had fangs replacing her canines. She didn't know why she was doing this. She didn't need that much candy. _But I want it._ Lydia ducked as rotten food rained down on her. The villagers shouted curses and obscenities at her. What happened to trying to find some for free?

Two people approached her. They were dressed in all black ninja gis. The taller one asked if she could come with them. She shook her head. She didn't know them, how could she trust them? They shorter one picked her up a slung her over his shoulder like she was a pillow. A hitting, kicking and biting pillow that is. Lydia squirmed and wriggled trying to loosen his grip on her. It didn't work.

* * *

"Cole, I do not believe this is an appropriate way to punish someone," Zane said after his companion jumped down.

"Well maybe she will think twice before stealing now," Cole said. He then walked over to a booth selling candy and bought some for himself.

Zane looked up at the human, her stomach just growled. "Cole, I think she's hungry," he stated to his colleague. "Well she should have asked nicely for food instead," Cole said taking off his hood. Zane frowned, he looked back up at her, she was too young to have a job and probably didn't have any money. He wondered if she was homeless. Zane quickly rejected that thought after assessing her health and wear on her clothes. She wasn't malnourished, her clothing fit her and wasn't threadbare. There were no stains either. He climbed up the ladder and brought her down. As soon as she was on the ground Lydia bolted. "Why did you do that?" Cole asked. "My readings of her health suggest she isn't herself," Zane told him calmly. Cole rolled his eyes.

* * *

The police glared at the man they couldn't capture. "We have been here since yesterday and you still haven't found anything about the whereabouts of my daughter?" Lord Garmadon shouted at the poor cadet delivering the news.

"Her phone number doesn't exist anymore, we believe she destroyed the memory chip."

Koko groaned before she quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper before giving it to the cadet. "Call me if you find some actual information."

She grabbed Garmadon's lower arm and started dragging him toward the entrance. "Wait, where are you going?!" the cadet called out. "We're going to find our daughter," she snapped at him. "You can't do that, you will be interrupting a police search," Garmadon just snorted. "Add it to my list of crimes, when Koko is determined to have something done she will be more ruthless than the Overlord," Garmadon yelled at him.

* * *

Cole grimaced. Okay, yeah, if he had helped Zane with the little monster then, they wouldn't be dealing with this. But that is a big snake! His second worst fear.

"Take the candy," the girl cried gleefully. There were hypnotized villagers everywhere, some started to fill wheelbarrows with candy others wandered around aimlessly.

"We can not look them in the eye and we can not risk hurting the villagers. We must call Sensei, Cole," Zane told his stubborn partner.

"Then we'll never be allowed on a proper mission because we couldn't handle a little girl," he snapped. "There is nothing we can do, we are not properly equipped to fight Serpentine," Zane argued logically. Cole sighed, _Bye, bye victory cake_. "Alright," Zane sighed in relief and got on his comn. "Sensei Wu, the problem with the small candy thief has escalated. She has released a tribe of Serpentine. If my data is correct they are known as the Hypnobrai. We are in need of assistance," Zane said.

The comn crackled, instead of the reprimming Cole expected, "Is she blonde, green eyes, about four foot three?" was asked. "Her eyes are red, but besides that she fits the description, Sensei," Cole said his eyebrows furrowing. "I'll be there soon with her parents. My brother and sister in law just asked if we have seen her" Cole paled. "She really was Lydia Garmadon," he said in disbelief. "Indeed she was. Perhaps we should move to avoid being discovered," Zane suggested. Cole just nodded and they moved to the outskirts of town.

* * *

Wu and Misako quickly left, hoping they would reach their family.

"Brother, two of my pupils spotted her in Jamanakai," Wu called out to Garmadon. "You also don't happen to have your flute on you, by any chance?" he asked when he was standing next to him.

"She didn't?" Garmadon didn't want to the answer. "Unfortunately it is true, the Hypnobrai have been released," Garmadon grimaced and pulled out his flute.

"Why do you have the flute on you?" Koko asked. "It may or maynot have been meant to be used as a threat against Blake," Garmadon quickly moved out her arms length to avoid being smacked.

* * *

Lydia grinned at all the candy she was getting, inside she was grimacing. That might make me sick she thought. _But it might not_ singsonged the irrational part of her brain.

"Attack the men with the flutes," the snake that was second in command shouted. Lydia glanced around, it was Uncle Wu and... Dad. He actually there! _Probably because I released the Serpentine that they put defeated and forced underground,_ her, suddenly, pessimistic side thought. She shook her head, I don't care if I'm in trouble, I'm hungry and cold and just want to go home!


End file.
